


A conversation

by Ullrgodofskiing



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ullrgodofskiing/pseuds/Ullrgodofskiing
Summary: The Dragonborn has decided to end the war, she attempts to tell her love, Aela the Huntress the news.
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 4





	A conversation

“I don’t see the war ending soon, one way or another. I just don’t see any other way.” Aela was holding her hands, covered in soft fur. Before her, Aela had never talked much to any Khajit, she was always busy and had no time for traveling merchants. Her face was solem and worried now as she was telling Aela how she had to leave. Much had happened since she had joined the Companions, many had died, many whom Aela loved dearly. So she joined her new friend to the walk to High Hrothgar to which she had been summoned and Aela stood and watched as she was told that she was Dragonborn. They had returned to Whiterun, she to her house and Aela to her bed at Jorrvaskr. Although she had become Harbinger, she could not sleep in Kodlak’s bed, or use his quarters. Aela appreciated her Harbinger’s respect.

“But you don’t believe in those things.” Aela countered, a little startled by the force in her words. The Harbinger shook her head “No. Of course not. But living in Whiterun made me blind to how bad it was. Barlgruf does not want to pick a side. I cannot fault him for it. But people keep dying and there is no end in sight. I hate it. I do…” her voice trailed of, she had let go of one of Aela’s hands and she was touching her amulet of Mara, out of habit. Aela had wondered, if her Harbinger had a family, anyone. She had asked her, the night of Kodlak’s funeral. “No.” she simply said. “You think you alone can flip the tide of battle?” The harbinger shook her head, making her cat ears bob softly. “No. But I am hoping that maybe, my role as Dragonborn, my voice, maybe it can.” Aela felt her heart beat, she was scared of this. They had battled all kinds together, but this, it was different. 

“I went to Windhelm. There was... all kinds going. It wasn’t good.” she was not looking at Aela, she was looking at their hands. “I met this child-” she looked up at Aela again, her cat eyes huge. “Her family was killed, the Stormcloaks took her to Windhelm. She was freezing to death, selling flowers.” “That’s horrible.” Aela whispered. “I took her here.” the Harbinger whispered. Aela gasped. “You did?” she nodded “I came back this morning, Lydia is taking care of her..” Aela seized her cheeks and pulled her face up, looking deeply into her eyes now. “Are you sure about this?” she gave Aela a sad smile “I don’t like Ulfric, I don’t know if I believe that he cares about his people. But I’ve picked Windhelm. It’s Sofia’s home, I want her to be able to go back.” “Sofia? That’s her name?” the Harbinger nodded. “But you’ll be gone.” She nodded again “I will be.” She let go of Aela’s hands, starting to scruff the fur on the back of her hand. She was tripping over her words, Aela could tell, there was something she wanted to say, but she couldn’t.


End file.
